New Kids
by Stuckindaclouds
Summary: Rose, Lissa, Eddie, and Christian are told by Tatiana to attend Sunnydale High for a few weeks. Trouble begans immediatly. Happens before the end of Shadow Kiss and in the time zone season 1-3 for Buffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover between Vampire Academy and Buffy the Vampire Slayer **

**RPOV**

Rose had just gotten out of class when Lissa walked over. She smiled and waited for Lissa to start talking. She could tell by the expression on her face that she wanted to tell Rose something.

"Okay, Rose… Tatiana wants us to go to this school. It is a school for humans and it is in Sunnydale. "Lissa began and hearing it Rose instantly thought that Tatiana had lost her mind. "She wants to see if we can live amongst humans."

"I can tell you know what I am thinking. " Rose started. "That's insane! Sunnydale! The sun will really bug you."

"We have to do it Rose." Lissa said in defiance. "And anyways she is making Dimitri , Eddie, and Christian come with us. Plus one more guardian."

Rose rolled her eyes but gave up anyways. The queen would not give up on anything no matter how stupid it is.

"When do we go?"

"Tomorrow."

Rose started packing as soon as she got back to her dorm. She had been told later in the day that they were going to be staying there for two to three weeks. After further assessment, Rose finally decided to just dump all of her belongings into her bag. She did not have that much clothing, so it all fit into it.

After that she went to bed, they were going to be leaving early in the morning (or night) and the plane would not be a good place to catch up on some sleep. She still felt that this idea was a very bad one. However, if she argued now, then she would be stuck here while Lissa was in California.

The sleep that night was restless. Rose woke up in the morning with a major headache from the lost of sleep. She quickly got dress and took an Advil for the pain. The outfit that she decided to wear today was a normal pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and red sweater. It was plain but it clearly showed off her features.

Next, she gathered up all of her suitcases and started walking to Lissa's dorm. The grounds were quiet because of the time it was. It was around sunset and everyone was either still asleep or just getting up.

Rose met Lissa on the outside of her dorm. From there they started walking over to the landing pad where they would be departing and going to Sunnydale. 


	2. Chapter 2

They had been on the plane for a couple hours, which was to end soon. Rose had only gotten one headache… but nothing as bad as last time. The pilot had just announced over the speaker that they were landing in five minutes.

Rose had to be on full alert as soon as they set their feet outside of the plane. Tatiana was giving her yet another test. For the next two weeks, she was going to be Lissa's guardian with Dimitri. Eddie and the other guardian was going to be Christian's guardian. Rose was surprised that they had brought another guardian for Christian.

The plane was now landing and Rose took one last peak outside her window. Even though it was almost one in the morning, Sunnydale was light. At least lighter than it was in Montana. She did not mind it; it meant that she would be able to see the threat easier.

The pilot was now getting up and opening the door for us. We started picking up all our stuff and walking one by one outside of the plane. As soon as Rose was outside, she looked around and then got into position.

They walked over to a car that was commonly used by the academy. Rose saw Dimitri give her a brief smile before they got into the car and returned it. They all got in and something about the quiet made Rose cringe.

"So, Sunnydale! What is there really to do here?" Rose finally interrupted the quiet.

"Nothing really, or at least that's what I hear. I did hear that it was a place for Moroi and Dhampir." The guardian, whose name Rose did not know yet, said.

"Well, we will have to keep busy somehow."

"I heard there is a club, called the Bronze here." Lissa said speaking up.

"Well we should go… tomorrow… after school." Rose said, knowing that the club was probably the best thing to do here.

They had been driving the whole time and were pulling up to a small mansion. It was probably the nicest place Rose would spend here time in, unless she were to do some traveling in the future. The outside of the mansion was white with black windowpanes. The windows were probably tinted too. _That might draw attention, _a voice said inside Rose's head. The whole mansion was surrounded by walls and had one entrance that was covered by a wooden door.

The driver got out and opened the door for them. He started leading all of us in. When they came to the door it took him some effort, but Dimitri ended up helping him. Once they were inside a lady in a red dress came up and greeted them all.

"Hello, I am Maryann and let me show you your rooms." She said. Rose noticed instantly that she had an accent but couldn't place it right away.

She started leading the way up some stairs. They came to the second floor and down the hall there were three doors on each side. Maryann stopped in front of us and started talking again.

"Vaslissa this is your room." She said and showed us the first door. Once Lissa came up and smiled Maryann went to the second one. "Dimitri this one will be yours." She said pointing to one directly across from Lissa's. "Rosemary this one will be yours." Maryann said pointing to the one beside Lissa's. "Christian this one is yours." She said pointing to the one beside mine. "Eddie this one will be yours." She said pointing to the one beside Dimitri's. "And finally Harry this one is yours."

The lady then walked off to go do who knows what. Once she was gone and everyone had managed to move their bags over to their doors, Dimitri came over. "We'll take two hour shifts watching Lissa. Eddie and Harry are doing the same thing with Christian." He said and Rose smiled and nodded, acting like there was nothing between them.

"I'll take the first shift." Rose said. She rolled her bag into her room and grabbed the stake that she had. Then walked over to Lissa's room.


	3. Chapter 3

They had awoken the next morning feeling extra tired. Rose mainly drank a cup of coffee to wear off it. The day was all planned. They would go to Sunnydale's High school and act like normal students.

Lissa and Rose were to be in all of the same classes to insure that Lissa always had a guardian. Dimitri couldn't come and pretend to be student.

Quickly they got dressed and came out of the mansion. It was a sunny day with only a little bit of wind. Once everyone was in the car Dimitri and Harry turned around and started to discuss what was going to happen for the next two weeks.

The talk was basically about how they had to act like normal humans, how they couldn't draw to much attention to themselves (Dimitri had his gaze fixed on Rose as he said this) , and how their main priorities was to watch over the Moroi. After they had finished talking Rose looked outside her window wondering whether trouble would find her like it always did.

They arrived at the school within twenty minutes. It wasn't that big, but seemed to have a lot of students that attended it. Slowly they came out of the car. The first thing that Rose noticed was that everyone's eyes seemed to fix on them. _Don't draw attention to ourselves, _yeah that is kind of hard.

Rose and Dimitri exchanged glances before he drove away. It was going to be a really long day, and by looking at Lissa, Rose knew that the exact same thing was on her mind.

They walked up the steps and took glances around to watch out for any danger. But all of a sudden a guy with dark hair came down the steps and knocked Lissa down. Rose stepped back and caught Lissa while giving the guy a scowl. He was running towards a girl with blond hair and yelling the name Buffy.

Ignoring him, Rose looked a Lissa and said: "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just an accident."

"Well hopefully there are no more accidents or I'll have to draw attention to myself." Rose said and Lissa started laughing. Rose looked around once more and noticed Eddie and Christian. She and Lissa started walking over to them.

"Hey." Christian said and pulled Lissa into an embrace. Rose and Eddie turned away and started talking to themselves.

After that they all headed to the library because they needed to pick up some books for their classes. When Rose came to the entrance she heard talking from within. She walked in to find the blond girl Buffy, the guy that almost knocked Lissa over, a girl with red hair, a guy with red hair, and a Librarian gathered around a table in the center of the room. Rose walked ahead of Lissa.

"Excuse me, we need some books for our classes." Rose said to the Librarian.

She stole a glance at the group , wondering what they were all doing in the library. They were all staring at her, but soon their gazes went towards Lissa, Eddie, and Christian in the corner.

"Yes, I do. What classes do you have?" The Librarian asked a British accent. Rose handed over her timetable. "We all have the same classes." Rose said to explain why the others weren't handing over theirs.

While he went to get the books Rose went back to her group. Soon he came back and Rose was happy for it because the silence was getting uncomfortable.

Rose took hold of hers and most of Lissa's books. They weren't really that heavy but would be for Lissa. She smile and mumbled a thanks.

The rest of the morning went by quickly. Once lunch came the four of them walked out of the school and went to the back of the school. They had chosen this location because it was deserted and nobody would notice them. The windows had been a worry but was quickly solved by the amount of trees that could conceal them. They sat down and waited for Dimitri and Harry to come.

After five minutes, they saw people approaching. Soon Dimitri and Harry came through t he tree with two feeders. You could tell they were feeders because they had a glossy look over their eyes.

Dimitri and Harry got them to sit down and beckoned for Lissa and Christian to come forward. Lissa was the first to drink and then Christian. It was over in about five minutes. Eddie and Rose got up once all of it was over and they walked back to the school with Lissa and Christian talking in animated voices.


	4. Chapter 4

** Thank you to all those who review, and to those who are just simply reading this. Also, for those who have asked for a Buffy POV... this chapter will have one in it. **

** If you have any advice... I would gladly take it. **

_**Rose's point of view:**_

The rest of the day went by quickly for them. There had been one point when Rose almost lost control over herself, but that had been quickly solved. _Do not draw attention to yourself, _Rose kept on telling herself whenever she felt like she would.

That night Rose, Dimitri, and Lissa decided that it would be a good idea to go out for a walk and see if this town was particularly dangerous. If it was, they were going to go straight back to the mansion and put up more guards. It probably wasn't the best idea to bring Lissa, but she had said she was going and wouldn't take no for an answer.

They had walked around town and visited a few stores before going to check out the graveyard. We didn't know why we had chosen that exact place, but it seemed that if they were looking for danger then this would be the place that the dead hanged out.

The graveyard was dark and had many tombstones and a couple of crypts. Dimitri and Rose were doing their guarding by Rose going ahead and Dimitri staying with Lissa. Rose had complained at first but it had finally seemed that she would not win.

Rose was little bit ahead when she heard sounds of fighting. She turned around to tell Lissa and Dimitri to stay where they were until she called for them, but they already seemed to know what they were suppose to do.

Going ahead, Rose walked behind one of the crypts to find a girl who she quickly recognized as Buffy and a Strigoi in a fight. Rose went towards them quickly, waiting for the right moment to get in. While waiting she noticed that Buffy was pretty good of a fighter herself. And she seemed to be stronger than a human was suppose to be. What the hell is she? Rose asked to herself before she noticed that the Strigoi had been coming her way.

_**Buffy's point of view:**_

__Buffy had been fighting the vampire when a girl entered. She recognized her from being the new kid at school, but couldn't quite place the name. She quickly pushed this thought away and kicked the vampire in head. He had fallen down during the fight.

But now the vampire had the girl in his sights. Buffy didn't react quick enough, and the vampire was making its way towards the girl. But Buffy didn't need to react apparently because as soon as the vampire was near the girl, they started fighting. The girl pulled out a silver stake and within a minute she had manged to stake the vampire. Buffy was going to point out that silver stakes didn't work on vampires, but was astonished to see that it had actually worked. Except that the vampire didn't turn to dust like it usually did, but dropped dead on the spot.

Gathering herself, Buffy decided to make an entrance.

"Are you another slayer?" Buffy asked, and silently cursed herself. That wasn't the type of entrance she wanted to make. She was thinking more along the lines of Who the hell are you?

The girl turned around to face her, and Buffy examined her. She was not injured at all, not a single scratch.

"That is something I should be asking you." The girl responded.

Buffy raised an eyebrow at her, and decided that she could tell her straight up what she was.

"I'm the Slayer."

_**Rose's point of view:**_

Rose stared at her. A Slayer? Was that a fancy name for a guardian. But by doing a quick analysis of her, Rose knew that she wasn't a dhampir. Not a Moroi, not a dhampir, and certainly not a Strigoi.

"A slayer?"

"Yes a slayer. A person who is chosen to slay vampires." She responded looking as if it was clearly obvious, which it was if you get past the fact that she was a human and not even suppose to know anything about our world.

"Well , I'm a guardian." Rose said and as if to back it up, Lissa and Dimitri came into it. Rose turned around to scowl at them. "I thought I told you to wait for my signal." But by looking at Dimitri's gaze, I could tell that they had come only because they knew the trouble had passed.

However , what happened next clearly showed that the trouble had not passed at all.

__**Sorry, but you will have to wait to see what happens next. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Buffy's Point of View:**_

Buffy eyes traveled to the two people who came into sight. One was a man that looked to be around Angel's age, his visible age, and was attractive. The other was a girl that was really slim and had light blond hair. With closer examination Buffy noticed the gleam and shape of fangs.

She instantly went forward, surprising them. Buffy was about to grab hold of her , when she saw her get pulled out of her way. But it didn't stop at that, she wasn't going to be stopped. Yet, somehow she did get stopped. Hands grabbed hold of her and pulled her back. She came to realize that this was the girl who had been talking a couple of minutes ago. Buffy turned around immediately, she decided that she would fight her off since the girl was only human. Yet as they exchanged blows, Buffy came to realize that this girl was not human at all. She had reflexes that were too quick for a human, and strength that could easily match hers.

Buffy got pushed back and fell to the ground. Now the two of them, the girl and the man, were standing in a guarding position in front of the vampire. Buffy got up to her feet, feeling the need to have something explained to her.

"What the hell are you?" Buffy finally said.

_**Rose's point of view:**_

Rose stared at her. After a moment's thought she decided that she might as well tell her what she was, but nothing else until she knew whether or not to trust her.

"Well first, my name is Rose, and second... I'm a Dhampir. Which is a half- vampire. And Lissa is a Moroi. Which is a vampire, but the good type. The type that does not kill to feed." Rose said adding in the part about Lissa so she would understand that killing her would be a bad choice. "Also don't try to kill her again or you'll find yourself in a bad situation.

Rose saw Buffy raise one of her brows to get a curious expression on her face. Rose could tell that she was about to speak, but decided that whatever she was going to say wasn't going to be that important.

"We have to get going." Rose said before Buffy could say something more and stall them. Rose turned around and started walking away, dragging Lissa and Dimitri with her.

_**Buffy's Point of View:**_

Buffy went home after that. All that in one night was too exhausting. She walked in the door and went up to her room, knowing that everyone was asleep and that they wouldn't wake up just to greet her.

Once she got to her room she decided that she would call Willow. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

Willow picked up on the third ring, her voice coming through the phone loud and clear.

"Hello?" Willow said on the other line.

"Hey , Will its Buffy."

"Oh hey Buffy, how was patrol?"

Buffy took a deep breath, not sure whether or not she should tell Willow. After several arguments with herself, Buffy decided that she wouldn't keep this secret from Willow.

"Uh, well I met those two new girls in the graveyard."

Buffy heard Willow's hesitation then, and laughed. "We have more graveyards buddies?" Willow finally answered.

Buffy laughed again. "Actually it turns out that one of them is a vampire and the other is a... half vampire."

"Oh my god, really? Did you stake them?"

"Willow! No I didn't, it turns out there are different kinds of vampires, but I did try to stake them at first."

"Oh, well wait till Xander hears. He called me earlier and was talking all about that Rose girl... I think he likes her." Buffy noted the sad tinge in the last words that Willow said, and shook her head. Willow still liked Xander.

"Well, I don't think he'll be good with her." Buffy said, hoping that saying it would cheer Willow up.

"Yeah... maybe."

Buffy smiled, and changed the subject to the guy that she saw with Rose.

_**Rose's point of view:**_

Rose had gone home with them that night, and gotten ready like everyone else to go to bed. But she wasn't going to actually go to sleep. Her and Dimitri were going to meet up outside in the forest... where no one could find them.

Rose descended the stairs, and ran out the door before she could run into anyone who was still awake. She ran out into the shadows of the yards and paused. She looked around her surroundings. She was at this moment standing in the middle of the driveway. The driveway was simply a circular round about that connected to the street. In the middle of it was a bunch of exotic flowers and palm trees. But surrounding the house was a deep and dark forest. Rose started towards it, feeling a rush of adrenaline. Dimitri had called this meeting, and that was what pleased Rose.

Once inside the forest Rose looked around till she saw the figure of Dimitri a couple of feet away. She went towards him. After a few feet he turned around a closed the rest of the distance.

They went into an embrace. As soon as they lips met, Rose parted her lips. She felt or rather taste his tongue in her mouth, and decided to run her tongue around his mouth. After a couple of minutes, she felt Dimitri back away.

"I just wanted to do that just once before I went to sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

****I'm sorry that I haven't written anything in a long time. There are a couple reasons why I stopped writing. I mainly stopped at first because I had writers block and then when I got out of that I was going to a new school so I had to adjust.**

**But I promise that I will keep the story writing going, and I appreciated it to those people who have been waiting. **

**Also, you may notice a difference in my writing in the next few chapters and that's because since I have been gone I've learnt more and I've had a different view on different types of things. **

**-BelovedTwilightDreams****

***Buffy - ***

I woke up this morning to the sun shining in my face. For just a moment I felt as if I was drowning and as if something was pressing me down, but then that changed, and I got up to get ready for school. I was getting my clothes on, some jeans and a deep red tank top, when I remembered what happened last night. Everything came rushing back and I remembered that when I saw those girls in school today, I would not see them as humans, but as different creatures… creatures that should have been of the night.

I shook off those thoughts for a few moments though and finished my normal morning rituals, but every time I thought I had gotten rid of the thoughts, they came creeping back in. I now was ready though so I went downstairs and greeted my mom, Joyce, before I left to go to school.

***Rose- * **

Rose had woken up that morning with a headache but then she thought about her dreams last night and smiled to herself. They were of Dimitri naturally, but she quickly shook them off, and went and got ready. Lissa was still sleeping but would be getting up soon, and Dimitri was awake, mainly because he had taken the guard duties that night because he thought that I would need some sleep so I could _focus _at school. I didn't exactly care about school but he had persuaded me that I should at least pretend to care about it.

I got ready within fifteen minutes and went to tell Dimitri that he could go and get some sleep. Dimitri looked alert even though I could tell that he was tired. He was lucky since he got to stay to the normal Dhampir sleeping schedule.

Lissa was already up when I knocked on the door, and that surprised me, since we still had an hour left till school. But soon enough she quickly explained that we were going to make a detour to the feeders so that we didn't have to leave at lunch again and we could wait until the school day was over. I smiled at her and went downstairs to have some breakfast before we left. For breakfast I had bacon and toast that Maryann had made for everyone. But basically Harry, Eddie, and I devoured it all, but Maryann seemed pleased with this, and started cooking more that I assumed would go to her and Dimitri sometime today.

We left after that, Lissa, Harry, Eddie, Christian, and I, and went to the feeders. The town was small so they didn't have one before we came, but now they did in a little apartment close to the school. The apartment was vacant before we came but they sent a couple feeders with a guardian over here so that the moroi with us could survive.

Lissa and Christian each took one feeder and drank from them. While they did this I looked away and examined the place. It was kind of small but it still looked nice, or at least nice enough, compared to some of the places that I have been. The walls were a nice green color and the carpet on the floor was gray and very soft. It was the kind of place that you would live while you were in collage, with a small kitchen and a living room adjoining it. I noticed the place had only one room and figured that it most of been big enough for two people only. The guardian probably slept on the couch.

After Lissa and Christian finished feeding we went to school.

*Buffy- *

I stepped into the doorway of the library and went to talk to Giles. She needed to know if there was anything recorded about half vampires that he would know of. The watchers knew a lot of things and sometimes they didn't share all of it with us slayers.

Giles was sitting at one of the tables reading a large book that probably would have made me bored within the first paragraph. I went over to the table and sat down so quietly that Giles didn't notice at first.

"So, Giles, tell me is there anything such as a half vampire?" I finally said and I saw Giles jump slightly. He looked at me surprised then took in the words I had just said.

"Where did you get the ideas of half-vampires?" He said and looked at me as if I just suggested unicorns were real.

"I met some last night, in the graveyard!" I said. I was shocked, Giles usually knew about this kind of stuff, or at least knew a little bit about them if not all.

"You— you what?" Giles said surprised. He got up and went over to some of the many bookshelves that held his most important books, the books that described all the monsters in full details, whether they were real or not.

Just then Xander came and and started talking like crazy. Something about being rejected and how he will never have a girlfriend. For a few moments, I stared at him open mouthed, but then I snapped back and told him to 'Shut up and explain from the beginning.'

"Okay, so I asked that new girl out. I don't even know what came over me, but she was walking up the steps to the school with her friends or whatever they are, and I went straight up to her and asked her out. She said no right away like she didn't need to think about it at all and walked away." Xander said quickly and then he sat down with a frown on his face.

I sat down across from him and looked him in the eye so that he knew I was serious. "Xander listen to me right now, do not under any circumstance, go near those people. They are bad news… trust me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry that I have been non-active lately. I'm sure that you all know how it is, with school and everything, I got kind of busy and couldn't get in enough time to write anything on here. But I took the day off (I'm sick which is oddly the best time for me to write) and I'm going to write another chapter... or maybe two! :)**

**I've also been busy writing another story that I am not gonna share on here sadly. It has nothing to due with any series and its also pretty dynamic. My friends are surprised that I came up with it so I guess that's a good thing. The only thing I can tell you about it is that it has a lot of blood, R Rated parts, and its about pirates. **

**Now its time for some Buffy and Rose action! **

***Rose * -**

Why couldn't they quit talking? I thought with annoyance as she listened to her Math teacher go on and on about Slope. It was like watching paint dry and not even an exciting colour but a plain white.

"What have we learnt today?" The teacher asked the class. Her teacher, Mr. Kirk, asked that every single day and always looked more happy when the student answered it wrong. These teachers at Sunnydale were worse than the ones at the Academy and that was saying something. I would rather be back at the Academy getting bruises and kicking the asses of the people that I grew up with.

I leaned into her desk and put her head down on the table, maybe they wouldn't notice if I fell asleep, I thought. My thoughts went somewhere else, towards the boy that was sitting across from me and looking at me every five seconds. It was not something uncommon but I knew my thoughts would never be focused in a good way on him. Just before class I had saw him with that Buffy chick and knew that it would be bad news to associate with him and not to mention that fact that he would never get Dimitri jealous because of his somewhat screwiness. His name was Xander Harris. He didn't have anything special about him, just the normal high school student, unless he knew what his friend was. Then if he knew about Buffy's after school activities he probably had different thoughts than the rest of the people sitting around us falling asleep because of the lesson.

My thoughts went mute at that moment though because sleep was slowly creeping in and was almost here. Before I knew it my eyes blurred and I was only seeing darkness.

That did not last long though. A ringing went off in my ears and I sat up straight in my seat. Oh thank god, the end of class, is what first came in my mind. Everyone around me was getting up and walking out of the classroom.

I picked up my books and started walking towards Lissa and Christian who were waiting for me at the door. I passed Xander and something unexpected happened. He grabbed me by the shoulder and held me back from walking forwards. I knew I could easily get out of his hold but I had to act like a normal girl and be weak. Ugh, I hate this life.

"I know that we barely know each other, but I'm wondering, since your single.." He started saying and I rolled my eyes out of habit. I may seem like I'm single, but in a way, I was not. "... And I'm single you might want to try going on a da—date."

He was now looking into my eyes and waiting for an answer. I sigh and pretended that I was thinking about it. I already obviously knew my answer but I didn't want him to be that hurt. I may be cruel sometimes, I may kill the undead, and I may be badass but I didn't want to be that cruel.

"I'm sorry, I can't accept that..." I said slowly trying to find the right way to say it. "I'm sure that if you-" I was going to tell him that he would be able to ask someone else but he walked away before I could finish.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked towards Lissa and Christian. We left the classroom together and both of them asked me about what had just happened. I said nothing and soon departed them.

Time for gym. Thank god there is some class here that would be fun for me.

***Buffy * - **

Xander stared at her shocked. He started talking about how I shouldn't judge so much and about how Rose actually seemed nice.

"Xander! She is not what she seems, just like I am not what I seem!"

Xander stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her.

"Wait, do you mean she is a slayer?"

"No I mean that she is a vampire or a half vampire... or something like that."

"Whoa, well I would have never thought that." He seemed to be turning everything over in his head and trying to figure out how that could be. Giles was just coming out from his office with some more big books that listed everything about vampires and demons. Willow was now coming through the door of the library and smiling to herself, probably something about Oz.

"Whats up?" Willow asked as soon as she was close to them.

"We are having some more vampire issues."

"Belt up!" Giles said and Buffy stared at him. He was using some British slang on them and I was sure that it meant shut up.

"It is blat- obvious that we have some new visitors in town. But we do not know if they are good or bad so lets not jump to conclusions."

Giles put all the books down on the table, sat down, and started reading through one. I knew that he would be at that all day so I said goodbye and left the library with Willow and Xander.

It was gym time.

***Rose *- **

I left the change room and started jogging around the gym. She knew that it wasn't something that most students did but she felt like stretching her legs. It was annoying to sit in a desk all day and do nothing physical.

Rose had done three laps when she heard voices emerging from the change rooms. Out the girls change room came Buffy and a red-headed girl that was skinny and obviously didn't do a lot of physical activities. Out of the boys change room came Xander. The three of them joined up and I slowed down my jog.

I sat down on one of the bleachers and got ready for class. I wasn't sure who was in this class with me besides Lissa, Christian, and Eddie. It wasn't the best idea to have the moroi in this class but the school board insisted that it was necessary. Lissa and Christian had gotten away with not having to do a lot of the class though.

It was a five minutes wait for everyone else and it was terrible. I talked to Lissa most of the time but all I could focus on was the whispering of the group who sat in front of us. Something was suspicious about this school, hell, something was suspicious about this town. I knew I wasn't the only one suspecting this either. Every once in a while Eddie would glance over at the group and once I got in eye contact with him I could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

Throughout the whole gym class I could tell that Buffy and I were matched in strength. If we were ever put into a fight together it would be a hell of a battle. But together I knew we could easily fight off anything.

**Later that night, something bad happened in town. A Dodge Challenger rolled into town and everything about the sight screamed danger. But if you were there to view who stepped out of it, you would have had a heart attack. Any normal human would. The monster who stepped out of it had evil thoughts running through it's mind and was there for one reason, one reason alone, and that was to destroy this town one building- and one slayer- at a time. **

** Only teamwork would be able to stop this beast. **


End file.
